


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst and Fluff and Smut, College Student Johnny, Eventual Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS)-centric, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strangers to Lovers, Stripper Park Jimin (BTS), Suh Youngho | Johnny Being an Idiot, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/Suh Youngho | Johnny





	Untitled

**6:42 PM**

"First time at a strip club hyung?"

Johnny glared at Jaehyun in annoyance."That's not funny Jaehyun-ah."He said.Jaehyun rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face."Whatever."He said."It's not my fault that you can't get laid to save your life."Johnny's face went bright red as he hit Jaehyun over the head.


End file.
